


Как Акимов Топтунова в гости не пускал

by Vonyuchyy_padyk



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue, Gen, i don't know it's just a stupid joke
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonyuchyy_padyk/pseuds/Vonyuchyy_padyk
Relationships: Aleksandr Akimov/Leonid Toptunov, Igor Kirschenbaum/Boris Stolyarchuk
Kudos: 4





	Как Акимов Топтунова в гости не пускал

– Саша, пусти его к нам на эти выходные, а, потусим вместе? Мы тихо посидим, пообщаемся, обещаю, – на фоне что-то шумело, и Игорь повторил слова Бориса: " _Мы тихо, обеща-аю!_ ".

– Знаю я, как вы тихо. Всегда обещаете, а в итоге я вас всех забираю от "гостей", – Саша сделал акцент на последнем слове, интонацией давая понять, что сердится.

– Откуда?..

– Из ментовки, Борис!

– Ой, да это было всего один раз, ты теперь до конца жизни напоминать будешь?

– Буду, Борис! Вы двое абсолютно неуправляемы, не хочу, чтобы вы испортили мне Лёню.

– Мы? Испортим? Да ла-адно, кого мы можем испортить? Он нас обоих уравновешивает, понимаешь, это как весы, с одной стороны наше безумие, с другой – Лёнино благоразумие, – голос Киршенбаума в отдалении сказал что-то в духе: " _Ну и речь ты задвинул, великий диктатор!_ ". Борис гордо хмыкнул. – У него своя голова на плечах, в конце концов.

– Хорошо. У вас есть еда хотя бы? – Столярчук протянул долгое "эм-м", пару раз шикнул на Кирша и замолчал на несколько секунд. Александр приподнял очки пальцами и потёр глаза. – Упростим задачу, у вас есть кофе? Лёня, обычно, пьёт кофе по утрам.

– Ну... У нас есть пиво. " _У нас есть пицца!_ " Да, и пицца. Два куска пиццы. Уже один...

– Боже мой, почему вы до сих пор живы вообще.

– Мы очень удачливые придурки, Саша. Лёне ничего не угрожает вместе с нами, правда.

– Нет, я его не пущу, даже не пытайтесь.

– Ты его вообще никуда не пускаешь, носишься с ним, как курица с яйцом, как будто ему не двадцать лет, а всего пять. Леонид не обязан вечно сидеть под твоим крылом, ему тоже нужно отрываться иногда. Игорь его дольше тебя знает, верно? Игорь? Игорь!

– А, чего, кто? – голос Игоря приблизился к телефону. – А, я? Я да, – Киршенбаум, по всей видимости, выхватил мобильник из рук Бориса и отпихнул его, послышались недовольные звуки. – Послушай меня. Короче. Лёня – не пай мальчик, как ты хочешь думать, он похож на нас. Выпусти его на волю, дай ему высвободить свою энергию! Если он не сделает этого с нами, то, обещаю, сделает с кем-то ещё... Я всё сказал, – он уткнул телефон в грудь Столярчука и вернулся к своему делу.

– Слышал?

– Да, – Александр вздохнул. – Я не знаю. Это никогда не заканчивалось ничем хорошим...

– Как будто случалось что-то прям очень ужасное. Ну, попали разок в участок, ну посидели ночку, всё же закончилось хорошо?

– Угу...

– Помнишь, как мы ходили с ним на концерт? Потом ты ещё орал на меня из-за того, что якобы я его споил, хах. Но на самом деле это был он сам, не рассчитал своих сил, вот и случилось... То, что случилось.

– Да, помню, он защищал тебя.

– А помнишь, как мы марафоном смотрели сериал, и ты не мог уговорить Лёню пойти домой?

– Да, он очень мило смотрел на меня. Думаю, вы хорошо проводили время.

– Во-от. В эти выходные мы даже из дома выходить не собирались! Пожа-алуйста, Саш, отпусти его!

– Пожалуйста, Саня-я! – провопил Игорь с другого конца комнаты под музыку из какой-то игры на приставке.

– Ладно. Я его отпущу. Привезу сегодня вечером.

– Ура-а! – прокричали оба.

***

Два часа сорок минут. Ночь. Саша сегодня спит один. Неожиданно раздаётся телефонный звонок. Акимов резко открывает глаза, а его лицо принимает опасный вид: брови хмурятся, рот искривляется в сердитой манере. Он отвечает – это Леонид.

– Саша, привет, ты спишь, да? Ой, прости, ну, мы тут немного заблудились… То есть... Мы просто пошли в магазин! А тут – опа, и в лесу оказались… В общем, Игорь застрял на дереве, и Борис вызвал пожарных, они сказали, что мы пьяные идиоты и, кажется, уже не приедут, и…

– Скоро буду, – Александр бросил трубку и почти моментально оделся, по пути приговаривая. – Я их убью.


End file.
